I won't tell you
by PercivalReign
Summary: I suck at summary but still; One of the most destructive divas in WWE, Rhapsody loses her focus and easily defeated by her opponent. Something distracts her and it is so much about her best friend, Alberto Del Rio. Alberto Del RioxOC (Rhapsody)


_**English is not my first language so there might be a lot of mistakes. I don't mind if some of you want to correct me. Other thing, thanks for reading.**_

_**And I know all the matches, there was being scripted behind but let's try not to care much about the script, shall we?**_

* * *

The night wasn't a good night for her, as much as she despised the match earlier.

'How come, Rhapsody? You can easily break free from the submission but all you ever do was tapping out!' She snorted and slammed the table with all her strength until the noise that came out from the rage attracted someone's attention.

He smirked while resting his back against the wall, having his strong arms crossed on his chest. Noticing the woman wasn't in a good mood, Alberto tried to say something. He knew if any wrong words hit her, that would be awful for the people as she would blast them out with her strength, or if they were being lucky, just a nasty trashy word coming out of her mouth.

"That one was a good match, Reagan Rhapsody but you gotta be lucky next time."

He was the only person who can call her that. Reagan Rhapsody. Reagan was her real name and actually, she disliked any person mixed the name with her ring name but for Alberto; or for some reason, she gave an exception.

Rhapsody inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes, trying to accept his words. Then she turned back at him and stared deeply into his eyes. Shaking her head a bit, Rhapsody couldn't speak out anything. It was obvious that she felt disappointed tonight, frustrating and more.

"Why on earth must I tapped out to that black widow as I could actually slam her like a piece of cake. " True, Rhapsody wasn't impressed tonight.

She crossed her arms against her chest and looked up at Alberto, the man she had to deal with her own feeling that; she does admire him a lot. Alberto was her type of friend, and she just loved to get along with him, doing mischief, bad things, assaulting another.

They do spend a lot of time together and from time to time, they were getting close as they learnt to understand each other. Despite of Alberto's arrogant attitude, he was actually a nice, genuine guy outside. Perhaps it was because of the dollars, wealth, and such that made him stand strong to become one of the wicked wrestlers ever in the company.

Plus, they were both heels.

She heard many horrible voices telling that Alberto was a jerk, arrogant prick and a bastard. 'Well, thanks God, he is not being the same to me as what he, perhaps did to you all.'

Rhapsody saw none of those. Yes he was an asshole in the ring but once she knew him well from outside to his inner self, Rhapsody learnt that somebody had something beautiful hidden from the public, which was; of course you needed to find it, not trying to always condemn someone just because you don't like that person.

For her, Alberto was a nice and simple rich guy with his own attitudes. Plus, someone like him was one of the so famous persons among women in the company.

But sure, everybody wasn't as pure as angel. They weren't as good as few people may be but Rhapsody tried not to give much damn like she always did back in her first début.

Haters gonna hate, huh?

As for someone like Rhapsody herself, she had a lot of haters although she does have a group of fans. But her main reason to be here was to do what she wanted to do and what she was able to do, showing the world that she would, and could be the best brawler among the best.

"Yeah you seem pretty weird out there. Seriously, Rea…? Defeated by A.J? " Alberto chuckled and Rhapsody rolled her eyes while trying hard to open the mineral bottle's cap.

"Funny." She uttered shortly. "God-damn it, this is so freaking tight!"

Without warning, Alberto grabbed the bottle and helped her to open it. "There. You can't even open this one, how can you win against that 5'2 feet diva? You didn't focus out there. What happens actually? You've changed."

She blinked in confusion. "I changed?"

Alberto replied "A bit. You are not as strong as before. As far as I remember you can squeeze the bottle until the cap blew out of it but now?"

Speechless at the moment, Rhapsody tried her best to find her own answer against the conflict. Indeed, she admitted it herself. It was like; she tried to be someone she was not meant to, sensitive and cared too much on her feeling. She wasn't like this before.

She was cold, fierce and arrogant but now what happened?

"Look… I am not feeling well just now…"

Alberto cuts her "Hey, I know you for a quite long time okay? There is something distracts you, right? And I need to know what that is."

She looked down for a while, thinking for something. 'Yeah Alberto… something happened on me lately… and it is because of you.'

She sighed a bit, no matter how strong, heartless she was yet the woman couldn't even dare to tell the truth that had been spoken in her heart just now.

"Umph… hey let's hang out again tonight?" She looked up at him, trying to distract the topic off to another one. It was not her intention to look like a bitch or whore when she asked him to go out, it was her routine.

She was surrounding by boys back in her childhood days and she had been so friendly with dudes all her life.

She only got few female friends, back to her high school until now. Rhapsody was not a feminine woman, girlish or anything related to that. She was boyish and she did, living like a guy. She even had medium short spiky black hair with blue bangs, and her outfit explained everything. With black leather pants or jeans, hard boots, black simple shirt some time plain black sleeveless shirt and a black jacket, what else she had to tell more?

It was never a fake doing; it was her nature, her usual. And Alberto acknowledged it.

In a blink of an eye, she looked really like a female member of the Shield. Even Dean Ambrose teased her that he would like to induct Rhapsody into the group. They would end up laughing. That was how it rolls in any way.

Alberto didn't rapidly giving an answer.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you can't. It is not like I don't know that you are going to date someone." She pretended to laugh.

Alberto sensed something wrong in her laughter. He stared at her for a while without any sound.

"Hello…? What are you looking at?" Rhapsody waved her gloved hand shortly.

She didn't like to be stared like that even the person was Alberto.

Alberto shook his head and he tried to make a joke "Seems to me like you're talking in jealous." He chuckled teasingly not long before the Mexican aristocrat noticed that Rhapsody was staring at him in anger.

"Me, jealous? Of who..?" Rhapsody smirked. "It is not like I am so much into you."

Now it was Alberto's turn to smirk. "Good to know."

Rhapsody replied "Of course. You know what is troubling? Fall in love with your own best friend. Nah, I've seen enough of the bullshit when you fall to your own friend. My friends got so much trouble because of that and I am the one who has to clean up the shit out of them."

Alberto nodded slightly with his extra-ordinary smile. If only he knew with that smile, Rhapsody would really want to pinch and smooch his cheeks so bad.

Rhapsody smiled a bit and punched his arm teasingly. "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow then, bro."

As the fierce ruthless diva walked off and disappeared from his sight, Alberto sighed lightly as he looked at the other side, noticing his personal ring announcer was watching over.

"Hey you, Ricardo! Come over here." He shouted a bit, calling out for his personal ring announcer. Ricardo recklessly walked closer. "Si, senior?"

"Maybe you would like to talk to her?" Alberto raised his brows as he looked over the short guy. Ricardo seemed a bit puzzled, right before the tall man explained further.

"I guess she will be in the same place as before. Accompany her for me!" He ordered Ricardo.

"But… but… why don't you go and talk? Why must be me…?" Ricardo frowned hardly.

"Not tonight, you fool! I got a date with someone important, ok?" He raged and was about to kick Ricardo's butt but the man managed to avoid and he ran away. "Si, senior! Don't worry!" He shouted while running away from Alberto.

…..

"Hey, Rhapsody!"

Rhapsody halted and looked behind, watching Dean was walking over. He smiled slightly and patted her shoulder.

Rhapsody gave him just a usual little smile. "Heeeey…" She patted his arm and they began to walk together.

"How was your match tonight?" She asked him.

Dean shrugged lightly. It seemed like he didn't satisfied with something.

"Hey sorry I didn't watch your performance. I was in...you know, rest room. I didn't have time to look over the television. "

Dean took too long to reply. "No, no worries. Totally okay. It is just uuh… I don't think I can get along that well with Roman anymore for… some reason."

"For some reason?" Rhapsody once again stopped walking and she looked at him while crossing her muscular arms across her chest. "Tell me something I don't know."

Dean looked at her and tried to explain "Uh well. If you notice it, we couldn't make it like usual. Mistakes often occurred and sometime we argued each other in the ring. Luckily, Seth was there for I am not sure if I can stop my fist from touching his face."

She turned speechless at this point, didn't feel like to ask more. Rhapsody didn't really like to know the conflicts between persons. She would just rather know her problem and figure out how to settle it down.

"There… buddy…" Rhapsody wrapped her arm at Dean's waist and began to walk again. "I don't think brawling with Roman would be a good idea for you. You know, the Shield is the best team ever! Imaging if there is no more team like that. There would be only, what? The Wyatt Family?" She chuckled softly.

There was no respond from Dean for that. He just shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Drop it off now, shall we?" He laughed.

Rhapsody smirked and nodded a bit. "As you wish."

Dean talked again "Well I'm on my way to the pub nearby. Wanna join in?"

Rhapsody replied shortly. "Sure, why not!"

…..

Rhapsody stared at both of the figures while tapping her fingers on the table until it distracted Dean. He looked at her and said "Hey, stop it."

Dean shifted his gaze and stared at the same spot as Rhapsody.

"Alberto?" He chuckled again while sipping his drink.

Rhapsody slowly nodded. "Hmm… yes, Alberto with that fucking sexy diva." There was a deep, low tone in her voice as she uttered the word 'fucking sexy'.

Dean looked over them before saying "You are not saying that they look suit to each other?"

Rhapsody stared at Dean. "Maryse? Hell no. She is currently dating with Ted Dibiase and Alberto knows that. Did she try to cheat or something? Dammit, Alberto is just the same." She mumbled under her breath while clenching tight the empty glass.

"Hey, let's go to another table. Near." Rhapsody began to stand up and walked leaving the current table, seeking after an empty table to sit at and listened to what they talked about. Dean shook his head yet followed her.

Not long after, there was Ted, looking after his girlfriend.

Maryse was laughing sexily at the moment as Alberto teased her something. Then she hits his arm tenderly and spoke with her soft, tempting voice. "You are naughty, Del Rio, hi hi hi but I like it!"

Ted saw the girl with another man, and Rhapsody could swear it that she saw how the hue of his face changed to red. "Whoops…" Rhapsody and Dean kept staring each other.

Ted walked closer and pretended to be cool. "Hey, what are you guys doing, huh? Hey Maryse, what are you trying to do, huh? Leaving me alone in that damn boring hotel room just to come over here and meet this guy?"

Both of them looked quite surprised. "Ted! Uhm… we are… just talking nothing important." Maryse tried to control the situation. Before it got worse, Maryse abruptly stood up, clinging to Ted's arm and said "Urhm….. hey sorry I gotta go, Alberto. Nice to meet you." She smiled seductively while winking her eyes. "See you later next time, okay?"

Then she looked at Ted and said "Come on, baby… we are just hanging around, ok? Come… Show me your smile…" She grinned and pinched his cheek but Ted wasn't really being impressed with her lovely act at the moment. "There is no more next time! Why can't you be nice? And you!" He pointed his index finger towards Alberto. "Stay the fuck away from my girl, you got that?"

Alberto was truly speechless at the moment, his eyes got widen and his mouth was half-opened, trying so hard to find words to defend. Then he said "Woah, hey! Cool dude! We didn't do anything! We are just talking and that is all. For the fuck sake, don't try to be a jealous little boy if you can't handle your own girl."

Maryse was clearly afraid if something bad happened. She immediately pulled her boyfriend's arm to leave the pub as soon as possible. "Ted, come on!"

"Be careful with your words, bastard. Who the fuck do you think you are? What is so special about you, huh? This isn't over yet. I'll keep an eye on you. And you too!" Ted looked at his girlfriend before dragging her out of the place.

Alberto smirked and pretended like nothing happened. The people in the bar went back to their seat and uttered "That is all? I thought there would be a fight." They talked to each other and Alberto tried to pretend he heard nothing.

At the moment as he sipped down his drink, Rhapsody walked closer with a smirk. She crossed her arms across her chest and said. "Is that what you call as 'date'?"

Alberto glared at her. "Funny." He said, not happy.

Dean, who was standing behind of those two friends, smiling alone and he chuckled a bit while stroking his own face.

Alberto blinked several times before looking around. Seeming like he was searching for someone among those hundreds people in the bar.

"Looking for someone?" Rhapsody was still smirking and she couldn't stand from laughing.

…..

Ricardo looked down at his watches, seeking after Rhapsody. Alberto told him to come over, accompanying the woman. Slowly he sipped his drink while staring around again.

….

Alberto looked up at Rhapsody. "Where are you coming from?"

Rhapsody stopped on laughing and she looked back at him. "What kind of question is that? We were directly coming from the arena."

His eyes opened widely. "Oh… I thought you were coming from the usual pub…"

Rhapsody nodded. "I was kinda bored with the pub so I decided to come over here, with Dean. Why, what is wrong?"

Alberto suddenly laughed. Oh, poor Ricardo.


End file.
